Hidden Relative
by Lynx Tiger
Summary: With a school of nothing but thousands of students each year, it wasn't common knowledge that Luna Lovegood or also known as Loony Lovegood, was someone that related to the darkest family of all time besides the Riddles.


Hidden Relative

With a school of nothing but thousands of students each year it wasn't common knowledge that Luna Lovegood, or also known as Loony Lovegood, was someone that related to the darkest family of all time besides the Riddles.

Draco Malfoy had been very, very afraid when she first arrived. She was spaced out, like normal, and her eyes seemed to wander. He saw her rest them upon the Slythern house's table and he had tensed up. There was no mistaking back then what sort of nuisance she would be if she managed to get herself into the same house. Then his family wouldn't have a choice, they would have to find a way to take her from her father and stamp out all of her silliness. Cousins they were, friends they weren't. He was thanking the gods when the sorting hat screamed Ravenclaw for the Lovegood girl.

It didn't take long though. Despite being a second year when she went into the Department of Mysteries and helped Harry destroy the prophecy the dark lord wanted, it didn't take long at all. Rumors spread around in the Slythern's dark and cold dungeon they called a common room. The fire wasn't enough to keep the walls warm and Draco was jumpy when three students demanded answers about Luna Lovegood. He lied to them the best he could before he grabbed Crabbe and Goyle.

They weren't the brightest people on the planet. No, Draco knew this very well, but their thick heads and their will to bow down before anything was enough to keep him holding on to their loyalty. Not only that, the Dark Lord did promise that he awarded people that did a good job. Wanting to follow in his father's footsteps, Draco awarded Crabbe and Goyle by giving them his undying trust. If they broke it, they all knew what could happen. No Unbreakable Vow was needed for this pack. The secrets each other had was enough for their silence.

"So it's true then." Crabbe stated as the door to the boy's dormitory was shut and Draco was sitting on his bed. "That Loony girl. She's one of you."

"My family cut them off long ago." Draco said sourly. "She knows better than to try to come up to me and talk."

"I don't know about that," Goyle said, shifting on either foot and looking behind him at the door. "That girl seems to be the type to just walk up and talk to anyone."

There was no denying that. "Whenever someone asks whether or not I'm related to her. Tell them no! You guys are my _friends_." He hissed the last word out with a venomous empathize. He searched his allies eyes to make sure they understood that they were not to say a word about this. When he got their promises they relaxed.

------------------------------

Now it was Luna's third year and Draco's sixth and every time she walked by, just a casual touch or just a spinning smile in his direction he could hear Crabbe and Goyle snicker behind him, knowing the secret they were sworn to share. Patty Parkerson was rolling her eyes and muttering something about hexing her since no one should be looking at her boyfriend as if they were the ones going out.

His secret was safe. For now. He was still edgy about people knowing and made sure, every night, they swore to their promise of keeping it secret. It was starting to get harder and harder to deny though, sooner or later someone was going to go up and ask Luna. Knowing the Lovegood girl, she would be honest as she could. Her tongue was going to be the cause of her death. Not that Draco cared. It would be good for her and he wouldn't have this constant worry on his shoulders. She would be underground, the family's history would no longer be around. Her father would probably try to embezzle money from them since the Luna's mother was once one of them. He knew they would be able to handle that.

Right now he had a much bigger problem on his shoulders and it weighed heavily upon them. Just having the stress of the secret was enough to be considered a burden. Not only that the mission was taking longer and longer to fulfill. Harry Potter and his two friends were trouble enough, but his other biggest fear was being caught by Luna. Her childlike innocence and her way of looking at the world would undoubtedly cause her to wander into a place that would bring her to him. That would be trouble. No, that would be a cause for him to kill her. It would be considered practice, for the finale of his mission.

However...there was no denying from his own mind that he was not looking forward to doing either of those things, despite the bragging he did on the train.


End file.
